1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing conditioned air within the interior of an automotive type vehicle, and more particularly to such a system which involves a distribution of heated or cooled air through hollow front and/or rear floor mats which are provided in place of the standard automotive floor mats and, thus, serve two (2) purposes, that of protecting the automotive carpeting, and that of distributing conditioned air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice in automotive type vehicles to distribute heated air in the interior of said vehicles in cool or inclimate weather through one (1) or more heater outlets located below the dash board at the front of the automotive vehicle. Such heater outlets, however, only heat the front of the passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle and, unless several of such outlets are provided, which increases expense, it is normal for only one (1) outlet to be provided in the center of the dash board below the same, which provides spoty heating of the front passenger compartment at best, leaving the rear seat passengers without heat in cold weather.
In an attempt to alleviate the problem Df the rear seat passengers being cold, il has been attempted to provide additional air outlets under the front seat of the passenger compartment. However, it has been found to be very expensive to run the special piping necessary to provide such outlets, and for the most part, any attempt to provide heat to the rear seat passengers has been discontinued, except for some specialized vehicles which have entire, separate, heating systems for the rear thereof.
In order to provide an air distribution system for a motor vehicle which eliminates the above-mentioned problems in the prior art, a system is provided which distributes heated or cooled air to the front and/or rear passenger compartments of an automotive vehicle through the provision of one (1) or more hollow floor mats having air distribution means contained in the interior thereof, and which are connected to the source of conditioned air, such as an automotive heater outlet, through an adaptor. When heated air is being supplied in wet or inclimate weather, a beneficial result of the present invention is the evaporation of moisture which would otherwise remain on the vehicle floor.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for distribution of conditioned air in an automotive type vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means for supplying heated air to the rear passenger compartment of an automobile.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved means for distribution of conditioned air in an automotive vehicle utilizing hollow floor mats having air distribution means interiorly thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide hollow floor mats of the foregoing nature both in the front and rear passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved air distribution means of the foregoing nature which is relatively simple in construction, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification, wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.